A Gohan Style Christmas
by SamuraiGirl7
Summary: This is a short storyoneshot about a Christmas story centered around Gohan and Videl filled with laughter, tears and joy. It's a story that will bring a smile to your face if you love this pairing. Set in a slight AU and a futureflashback kind of way.


**Merry Christmas! **

**Enjoy… **

**A Gohan Style Christmas- **

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the midnight navy sky, it was almost as if someone had taken a shaker full of glistening sparkles and dusted the night with them. The sky was clear, cold and crisp on this December night and the full moon stood proudly in its place within the heavens illuminating the snowy peaks of the 439 mountain range. Following the white capped mountain peaks down to the foothills, beyond the rolling grassy plains currently covered in the white powder and still further into an open meadow, also dusted with the wonderful white essence of winter, sat a small, humble home. This home was a soft shade of yellow in its color with a darker, rusty brown colored roof, smoke rising out the chimney and dancing in the light breeze. 

A window lay in view, its bright yellow tinted light spilling out into the surrounding darkness of the night. Through this window a raven haired, onyx eyed little girl was sitting on a spiky, jet black haired man's lap comfortably nestled into the crevice between his side and arm. Before them lay a modest photo album full of memories both joyous and painful, this little girl, whose eyes sparkled as bright as the stars above, stared at a single photograph on the page.

The photo which had captured the small girl's gaze was set in a place much like this night, for snow covered as far as the eye could see giving the picture a sense of purity and warmth. There was one spot however, not covered in snow but rather covered in ice yet still holding the distinct form of a lake and in front of the lake stood two people. The more slender of the two with flowing locks of raven hair, clad in black pants, a white blouse, black overcoat and a red scarf wrapped snugly around her neck, stood with a shocked expression on her face, while the other kneeled on one knee clad in his own black pants and long-sleeved cobalt blue dress shirt, the top button undone. His onyx eyes held a loving and hopeful expression as his left hand held onto the hand of the slender female and in his right sat an opened velvet box.

"Daddy, tell me the story again?" The small girl asked with a tone sweet and innocent.

The older man sitting in the soft chair chuckled warmly at his daughter's request. "But I told you the story last year and the year before that, _and_ the year before _that_."

The raven haired girl gazed at her father pleadingly. "But… but I like the story. Grandma tells me _her_ stories about Grandpa."

He sighed knowing he was defeated by his five year old little girl and smiled down at her softly. "Okay"

The young child squealed in delight and smiled a wide, toothy smile at her father before turning her eyes back to the photo album.

"After this you have to go to bed though." The father stated attempting to be firm, which he often failed at miserably when it came to his little girl.

"Aw, do I have to?" The onyxed eyed girl pouted as she looked to her father once more.

He nodded slightly in reply with tender eyes.

"Okay." Came the slow and sad response of the young girl. Her eyes suddenly sparkled with the same gleam her mother's would hold from time to time. "But you have to tell the whole story this time, not just the ending."

He met his daughter's eyes and slightly squinted his own as if debating. "Deal." He agreed with a smile at the end.

Once again the girl cheered out joyously and squirmed back down into her father's strong arms, letting her eyes return to the snowy photograph.

"We've got to turn back a few pages for the whole story though." The spiky, jet black haired man stated while grasping onto the pages of the album lightly and gently flipping back the pages until he found the one he wanted.

"You already know mommy and I went to high school together." He said pointing to a picture of a large building which read "Orange Star High" across the top of it. "You also know how we got together…" He paused and pointed to a picture of a group of people atop Kami's lookout including his own father and the pink one named Buu. "…So, I'll just start with the story of that Christmas."

"Your mother and I had been dating for a little over a year…"

_A large white house was lined with lights of all colors along its rooftop and edges. The sturdy trees in front of the house were also decorated with lights, only these white in color and wrapping around the trunk of the trees and continuing up around some of the branches. An evergreen wreath hung on the door welcoming all who passed through. _

_A family of four instantly appeared in front of this house all connected in one way to another. The oldest of the group had black hair which stuck out dramatically in several different directions and had his index and middle fingers touched to his forehead. He was clad in a pair of black slacks and white button up shirt which was a far cry from his usual orange and blue training outfit. The only female of the four stood next to him holding onto his hand tenderly with interlocked fingers. She was dressed in a flowing red gown that reached to just below the knee and gently accented her form. A black knee-length overcoat kept her warm and a scarf wrapped snugly around her slender neck. Her black hair let loose to flow down her back instead of bound in a tight bun atop her head. _

_Next was a young man who had the same black hair as his father only his was a bit more in control and rose vertically over his head rather than to the sides. He was also clad in a pair of black slacks fastened at the hip with a black belt with silver buckle, only he wore a black dress shirt with eighth inch blue stripes running along the length of it and those stripes lined in white. Unlike the older man, he had a shining indigo tie fastened around his muscular neck and held a bundle of red and white roses in his hand. The youngest of the group, who looked identical to the oldest man, wore a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt fully buttoned with a red tie around his neck and a black two button vest over the white shirt and red tie. To top off the outfit he wore a black jacket over the shirt, tie, and vest. _

_Snow danced around them as flakes began to gather here and there on their clothing. It looked as though they were in for more snow during these winter months, even though nearly a foot covered the ground already. The family of four made their way to the large wooden door on the snow scraped pathway lined with white running lights. _

_As they were making their way the youngest of the group, who looked to be about nine in age stopped and said awestruck, "Wow, Videl's house has lots of lights." _

_"We don't have nearly this many lights, huh squirt?" The elder of the two boys said in regard to the younger. _

_"Un-uh." He replied while shaking his head. _

_"We also don't have this big of a house." The woman named Chichi interjected. _

_"Well instead of talking about their lights why don't we go inside and eat!? I'm starving!" The oldest male stated while clutching his stomach. _

_"Oh Goku, will you **ever** change?" Chichi asked while rolling her eyes slightly but with a playful shimmer. _

_"Come on, they're waiting for us." Gohan stated and then continued up the steps of the porch and to the door where he rang the doorbell. _

_The rest of the family also ascended up the steps and about ten seconds later the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in a pair of cream colored slacks with an azure colored blouse, the top two buttons not fastened. A silver necklace laid on her creamy skin and at the end of the necklace a silver circle. Her shoulder length raven locks slightly curled at the ends accenting her face perfectly. She wore a bright smile upon seeing the family at the door and welcomed them in warmly. _

_All of them entered except one who still stood on the porch trying not to stare at the woman before him but failing horribly at not doing so. His deep onyx eyes glided over her beautiful smile and bluish, lavender eyes. She had lightly done her make-up and blue eye shadow lightly dusted her eyelids perfect in color to her blouse and a touch of mascara darkened her eyelashes making them even more noticeable but not overdone. His eyes then glided down taking in her attire and noticed how much more formal she was dressed compared to her usual t-shirt and jeans or shorts. So there he stood wide eyes and mouth agape with a light blush tinting his cheeks. _

_"Well are you coming in or not?" The young woman asked with a smile playing on her lips. _

_"Huh?" The one still awestricken outside ushered profoundly. _

_Finally snapping out of his daze the young man remembered the flowers in his hand and held them up to her. "I, uh, these are you for." _

_"You didn't have to, but thanks Gohan." The girl answered a light blush forming on her own face when she accepted the flowers and then took in his appearance. _

_"Videl you look absolutely beautiful." Chichi complimented with a smile as she hugged the girl warmly. _

_"So do you Chichi." Videl replied genuinely. _

_"Mom can I go play Videl's video games until dinner?" Goten asked with hopeful eyes as he glanced at his mother. _

_Chichi looked to Videl who nodded and then turned to her youngest son. "Alright." _

_He cheered and then bounded off down the hallway knowing exactly where the games were because he had been here so many times before with Gohan. _

_A burly man entered into the room with his own wide smile, his unmistakable afro immediately giving his identity away. He wore a simple pair of dark jeans with a black sweater, the collar of a white shirt barely showing under the sweater's material. _

_"Welcome!" He greeted cheerfully and shook hands with Goku and Chichi. They then began to converse amongst themselves. _

_Gohan's eyes fell onto the necklace around Videl's neck. "I see you're wearing your necklace." He said with a smile. _

_A hand instinctively reached up to her neck and she felt the silver chain and hoop at the end. "Of course, after all you gave me this for our six month anniversary." _

_Gohan gently stretched out a hand and ran a thumb over the silver circle. "My love is still like this circle, never changing, having no end or beginning." _

_Videl's blue orbs met the onyx ones of her boyfriend's and she smiled at him lovingly before wrapping two arms around his frame and embracing him. She pulled back and slipped a hand into his before they followed everyone else to the family room to converse before dinner. _

_Stories filled the air and laugher echoed throughout the halls of the large white mansion. Soon the call for dinner came and everyone ate until they were content before retiring once again to the family room… _

"That night your mother and I got caught under the mistletoe with the help of your grandma and we shared our first kiss." The man explained to his little girl who was seated upon his lap. His finger stretched to a picture of himself and the blue orbed, raven haired female standing awkwardly under the mistletoe blushing furiously as everyone else in the background had wide smiles. Chichi of course was missing from the picture because she was the one behind the camera capturing the priceless moment.

He pointed to another picture on the page and said, "It was about five months after this that a strange visitor came to us…"

_Gohan was heading up to the lookout because Dende had called him earlier and said he needed his help. Gohan flew trying to think of what Dende could possible need him for but came up empty handed as his feet touched down upon the white cement tiles of the lookout. _

_The black form of Mr. Popo appeared in the doorframe of the lookout and he greeted Gohan instantly. _

_"Welcome Gohan, it's so good to see you again." _

_"Hello Mr. Popo, so what's Dende need from me?" Gohan asked with curiosity and a bewildered expression. _

_"Oh I can't say, but Dende will explain everything shortly. Come now, they're waiting for us." Popo said while moving a hand in the direction of the building. _

_"They?" Gohan said with raised brow in question but followed him none the less. _

_Popo led Gohan through the building and into one of the many rooms which it contained where Dende, Piccolo and another were seated at a table. _

_Gohan entered the room and noticed Dende and Piccolo seated at a table with someone he'd never seen before. This person obviously wasn't human based on his pale blue colored skin and spotted head. This stranger had yellow hair atop a rounded head and deep purple eyes. His blue skin clothed in a loose green shirt and white puffy pants similar to those of Uub's as a child. He was smaller than Gohan, about Dende's size really, and very tone but not as muscular as Gohan or the Saiyans. _

_"Gohan glad you could make it!" The guardian of the Earth said while rising and shaking the Saiyan's hand. _

_"Sure, no problem, but I wouldn't mind knowing what's going on." Gohan replied as he followed Dende to the table and sat down greeting Piccolo while doing so. _

_Once seated Dende began, "Gohan this is Taramarth, he's from the planet Forgent and he's in desperate need of assistance. Taramarth, why don't you explain your situation to Gohan, he's the good friend of mine I was talking about earlier." _

_The one named Taramarth looked to Gohan and nodded. "My people and I once lived on a planet prosperous and full of life, however over the past decade we've been under heavy persecution by the tyrant Chohaku. My people finally overpowered him and were able to break free from his control, but we were forced to leave our planet due to its condition. Because of the machines he made us run on our planet it began to decay, eventually all plant life died and it became barren. By the time we regained control it was to late to reverse the damage inflected upon our beautiful world. _

_About two hundred and thirty-three leons ago, or four in months your time, we moved to an abandoned planet in hopes that we would one day be able to return to our home. After a month on the new planet our old one blew up when a meteor pierced though its fragile core. Normally such a feat wouldn't have been possible, but due to all the decay the outer crust that was one solid was like loose sand. The planet we moved to is livable but much too small and we miss our homes. Being the leader of my people I took it upon myself to find a better planet and solution to our problems. _

_Most of the planets I came upon were already occupied or unlivable. The ones that I did find that were suitable to live were too small for our large colony, much like the planet we're on now. It was in this search that I stumbled upon the planet Namek. The Namekians told me about Earth and how you brought back their planet. I was hoping that maybe you might show us the same kindness." Taramarth finished looking to Gohan with hopeful eyes. _

_Gohan sat there for a few moments processing all that was said to him before replying to Taramarth. "When planet Namek blew up because of Freeza we used the dragonballs to wish it back, but since then we've learned that overusing the balls is not good. We used them to bring back Earth and her people, then to wipe the memories of Buu away just within the past year and a half. So unfortunately I don't think we can use the dragonballs to bring back your planet." _

_Taramarth nodded. "I understand. Thank you for coming here and listening to me." _

_Gohan saw him start to get up and said, "Hold on just a second." He paused and waited for the pale blue skinned alien to sit back down. "Just because we can't wish your planet back doesn't mean I'm not going to help you. You and your people still need help and I can't turn my back on that. My surrogate mother Bulma has a planet locator that will help to find a replacement planet for you. The only downfall is that it has a limited range so we'll have to be fairly close to the planets we're scanning, meaning we can't do it from here on Earth. The radar can search for size, climate and life forms amongst other features so we should be able to find you a planet almost exactly like your old one." _

_A relieved look crossed Taramarth's face. "Thank you." _

_"I knew you were the right person to ask." Dende stated with a smile while looking at Gohan. _

_"Hey Piccolo, you feel like taking a trip?" Gohan inquired as he glanced over to his old sensei. _

_"No way kid." The green Namekian replied with a grunt. _

_"Didn't think so,, Taramarth do you mind waiting for a few days or so until I can figure everything out?" Gohan asked while turning his gaze to the yellow haired being. _

_"Kindness has no time limit. My people and I will finally have a new home, a home well worth waiting for." The purple eyed being replied with gratitude. "Might you know of a place to stay until then?" _

_"You can stay here if you like." Dende suggested happily. _

_"Your planet shows great kindness. Thank you." _

_They sat around talking for a while longer establishing plans and figuring out all the details of the journey that lay ahead… _

"So after I met Taramarth and he explained his story I decided to help him find a planet for his people." The spiky haired man informed to his little girl while pointing to a picture of Taramarth and himself. "Of course I eventually had to tell Grandma and Mom. Your mother tried _anything_ to get me not to go…"

_A lone saiyan was flying in the skies towards _ _Satan_ _City__; his location none other than the famous Satan household. The large, white mansion slowly came into view and he gulped not knowing how Videl would take the news he was about to share with her. _

_Gohan gracefully landed on the pathway leading up to the house and made his way to the large door, ringing the doorbell upon proximity. The door opened shortly after with a butler greeting and welcoming him in. _

_"Miss Videl is in the dojo 'working out' as she called it." The black suited older man said to Gohan. _

_"Thanks Hiroshi." Gohan replied and then made his way down the stairs and into the dojo. _

_Upon entering he saw Videl destroying a punching back and decided to surprise her. He quietly snuck around the smaller girl who was busy assaulting the poor red bag with her right leg. Right when she was about to kick again he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him earning a surprised yell and jump. Videl elbowed him firmly in the ribs out of instinct which caused Gohan to loosen his grip on the girl and let out a breath. _

_Videl turned around and prepared to send another blow to whoever it was daring to attack her in her own house… until she met his deep onyx eyes that is. _

_"What are you doing here!?" The raven haired girl questioned surprised. _

_"Apparently getting beat up." Gohan replied while clutching his side. _

_"Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that." Videl responded smugly but then her eyes softened and she closed the distance between them with an embrace which was followed by a loving kiss. "Hi."_

_"Hey. Videl, I have something I need to talk with you about. Don't worry it's nothing bad." Gohan stated while still holding onto the one he loved so much. His strong arms lay softly around her small waist and his eyes were fixed upon her blue ones. _

_"Okay, just let me get changed really quick." Videl responded and then with another kiss separated and went to shower and change. _

_Once Videl was changed they made their way to up the tan carpeted stairs and to the living room where they sat down upon the red couch. _

_"So what's up?" The raven haired girl asked her boyfriend upon sitting. _

_"Long story short, Dende asked me for help because an entire race lost their planet due to an explosion and I said yes. That means I have to go into space for a while." Gohan informed while grasping on to her hand. _

_"Why can't you just use the dragonballs to wish their planet back?" Videl questioned with raised brow. _

_"We're really trying not to rely on the balls so much. Plus old Kai warned use about overusing them. Bulma has a planet scanner which should really help in finding a suitable planet. All in all I should only be gone…" He paused and sighed knowing she wouldn't like what he was about to say. "…about four months." _

_As Gohan expected Videl didn't take the news well. She abruptly stood up, her large white t-shirt extending in the process. _

_"Four months! But it's June now and that means you'll be gone until October!" Videl yelled with shock. _

_Gohan sighed and also rose off of the couch. "I know. Videl I can't turn my back on these people and no one else has the time to do it. My parents are finally getting to spend time together after everything that's happened in their lives and I can't take that away by asking my Dad to take care of this for me. Bulma is busy with Capsule Corp. and family life. Vegeta's actually spending time with Bulma and Trunks after everything with Buu, not that he'd go anyway. I can't ask Krillen, Yamcha, or Tien either." _

_"Still, FOUR MONTHS!" Videl shouted again at her boyfriend whom she loved so much. _

_"Believe me I know. I don't like it either, but these people need help and I can help them." Gohan said making his point once more. _

_"You can't go! What if I'm pregnant and you miss the birth because you get stuck in space for some reason! Would you risk missing your own child's birth!?" Videl countered trying everything she could think of the get her boyfriend to stay with her. _

_Gohan's deep onyx eyes softened and a light smile made its way upon his face. He took hold of Videl's hands before replying. "Videl you're not pregnant." _

_"How do you know? I could be!" She said loudly still running on emotion. _

_Gohan's smile widened just a small amount. He lifted a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. "I know you're not pregnant because we're waiting until marriage for that. So unless the child isn't mine, you're not pregnant." _

_Videl looked flabbergasted for a split second before responding. "Well… details." _

_Gohan couldn't contain his laughter anymore and chuckled lightly while embracing the young woman tightly. He pulled her into his chest, where she wrapped her own arms around him, and laid a gentle kiss atop her head. _

_"I love you Videl, and I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. You have my word." _

_Videl sighed knowing how important this had to be for Gohan to leave for such a long time. Since they got together the two had been inseparable and their love only grew stronger because of it. _

_"I love you too. I just don't want you to leave for so long." The raven haired girl replied softly. _

_"If I didn't think my mom would kill me, I'd ask you to go with me." Gohan said which earned a small laugh from the girl within his embrace. _

_Two days after that conversation Hercule came to Gohan and asked to join him on his journey which Gohan accepted happily. Another three days after that Hercule, Taramarth and Gohan launched into space in one of Bulma's spaceships with the planet radar installed into it. And so the journey began… _

The man sitting on the soft chair with his daughter comfortably nestled into his arms looked to the picture of himself, Hercule and Taramarth which was taken the day they left Earth. They were standing in front of one of the many Capsule Corp spaceships all ready to begin their journey. Gohan was wearing normal clothes as well as Taramarth, but Hercule had on a yellow Capsule Corp space suit and wore a nervous expression on his face.

"Why did Grandpa Hercule want to go again?" The raven haired child asked while looking at the same image as her father.

"He said he wanted to take part in something great and get a small taste of the adventures I've been on." The jet black haired man answered in reply.

"So what happened? Were you able to come back early?" The young girl asked with adventure filled eyes.

The muscular man simply smiled and grasped onto the page of the album gently turning it forward as if flipping forward in time…

_Three months had passed and Gohan and Taramarth still hadn't found a suitable planet for the Forgentians to live on. They had already made more stops than they could count on numerous planets, but nothing seemed quite right for these humble people. During this time the three had traveled back to their temporary planet for supplies where Gohan met the people of Forgent and saw first hand the rough situation they were in. _

_As time slowly dwindled on he had placed a call to home and let everyone know they would be gone for longer than expected due to complications in finding a suitable planet. Chichi handled the news better than she would have had Goku not been there and Bulma told Gohan having the ship longer than expected was no problem. Videl took the news the hardest and she and Gohan had many talks since then to try and relieve some of the loneliness on both parts. _

_Finally on the fifth month of their journey they found the perfect planet. This planet was nearly identical in size and chemistry to Forget with a large amount of plant life already existing on the planet's surface. The three landed on the planet and Taramarth said it would be a perfect planet for his people. The planet was abandoned save for a small colony of people. _

_They talked with the people only to find this planet was owned by a powerful space pirate who wouldn't likely sell the planet to such "low lives". They were told they could find this pirate on the planet Rofolia where his 'headquarters' was. _

_Taramarth, Gohan, and Hercule were led into a smaller room which had a table in the middle clearly for business purposes. They were told to sit and wait which they all obliged to eagerly. _

_Finally the pirate in question came and they conversed and negotiated with the man but negotiations led no where. As the month of November came to a close they were still in heavy negotiation with the greedy pirate and it was clear it wouldn't be settled right away. It was a week into December when Gohan knew he had to make a phone call back to Earth. _

_Gohan sighed as he made his way to the ships private video phone to make a phone call he would much rather avoid. He sunk down into the black chair and punched a few buttons activating the video phone. A ten inch screen popped up from the dashboard in front of him and he dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for an answer. _

_"Hello?" A female voice echoed over the phone. _

_"Videl, it's me. I'm on the video phone so turn on yours so I can see that beautiful face please." Gohan informed with disappointment hidden in his tone. _

_"Oh hey babe, okay sure, just a sec." Videl replied and activated the video feed for the phone. _

_Instantly her raven locks and beautiful face filled the screen and Gohan's heart both leapt and saddened at the sight of her. He took in her features and imagined the softness of her skin and how much he missed running his hand along her arms or the sweetness of her kiss. _

_"Did you find a planet? Are you coming home?" The woman before him asked with hopefulness and a hint of excitement. _

_His face dropped and he let out a sigh. "Videl, the negotiations are taking longer than we planned on. Your dad has actually proven quite useful and is a really good negotiator." _

_"So what aren't you telling me?" Videl interjected knowing there was something Gohan was holding back. _

_"Videl, I…" The Saiyan paused and looked away briefly before sighing and returning his gaze to the blue orbs of his girlfriend. "I won't be home for Christmas this year." _

_Videl's heart sank with the statement. She was holding onto the hope of having Gohan at her side for Christmas. Spending Thanksgiving with the Sons but not having Gohan there was hard enough to get through. How was she supposed to get through Christmas without him? She missed him so much already, how much longer would they be separated? _

_Warm tears welled up within her eyes as the realization of his words sank in. Her voice caught in her throat and refused to let her speak and the pain of disappointment echoed within her chest. _

_"I can't say how sorry I am. I promise I'll call every day this month and talk to you. I really had no idea it would take this long." Gohan said sounding very depressed and disappointed himself. _

_Videl let out a deep breath and straightened up noticeably, setting her face firmly as if refusing to let any more tears form and roll down her cheeks. "I understand. Do what you need to do to help these people." _

_"I need to be home with you." Gohan said knowing how hard the holidays were for Videl anyway. It was around Christmas time when her mother passed away and now not only was he gone, but Hercule was too. _

_Videl smiled at his tenderness and concern for her. "It's okay. This is really important." _

_"You're more than welcome to spend Christmas with my family Videl. I know they'd love to have you." Gohan said trying to find some way to make the situation better. _

_"How much longer do you think you'll be?" Videl asked changing the subject of Christmas. _

_"Probably won't be home until mid January. After negotiations we'll stay to get them settled in their new planet, and that's only IF we can get this planet. If we have to keep looking, I'm really not sure." Gohan answered honestly. _

_Videl nodded showing she understood. _

_They continued to talk for another hour about many different things that were going on in their lives. Finally after several I love you's and good-bye's they hung up. Gohan rested his head on the back of the chair and let out another long sigh. _

_"I don't know if I can take this anymore." He said aloud as the image of Videl filled his mind. _

_Another week came and went and Gohan kept his word in calling Videl everyday. Gohan had just finished another conversation with her when Hercule bounded into the room with a wide, proud smile on his face. _

_"Gohan we got it! I finally talked that nasty old pirate into giving in!" He said with glee. _

_Gohan shot up from the black hair with a shocked expression. "You mean it!" _

_"Hahaha well of course! No one can stand against the great Hercule for long!" The afroed man stated proudly. _

_"I didn't think I'd ever say this, but Hercule you're the best!" Gohan said while hugging the older man in excitement. _

_Gohan started jumping around and doing back-flips in excitement. He was finally going home to see Videl. It was then that a thought occurred to him and he looked to Hercule with determination. _

_"Hey Hercule, can we talk?" Gohan asked seriously. _

_"Sure Gohan." _

_"Well since we'll be home for Christmas now, I was wondering if you could not tell Videl. I'd like it to be a surprise." Gohan stated while meeting the Champ's eyes. _

_"She'll be madder than a bat out of hell when she finds out you didn't tell her." Hercule warned knowing his daughter. _

_"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Gohan said surely and then added. "I know this isn't the best timing, but, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." _

_Hercule's smile faded instantly but then grew to twice the size as before. "It's about time you asked! Of course you can marry her!" _

_Gohan's jaw dropped open surprised. **'All this time Hercule has been so protective of Videl and been nothing short of a pain in the rear and now he's happy and giving in so easily!?'**_ _Gohan thought while staring with mouth agape at Hercule. _

_"Uh, thanks." Gohan said still surprised. _

_"Gohan, I know there's not a finer person out there for Videl than you. You've saved her life countless times and I know you'll always be there to protect her. I know how much you two love each other and I'm not foolish enough to stand in the way of that anymore." Hercule stated which just shocked Gohan more. _

_"I'd like to propose at Christmas, so we'll need to stop on the way home and buy a ring." Gohan informed with a smile finally getting over his shock. _

_"It had better be a good one. My daughter doesn't deserve some cheap thing. She deserves the best ring in the universe!" The burly man replied while slightly puffing his chest. _

_"I'll do my best sir." _

"I can't believe you didn't tell mommy you were coming home for Christmas." The little girl seated upon his lap said in disbelief.

"Me either, but I really wanted to surprise her for Christmas. I told the plan I had to Hercule and we were even able to make it back in time for it to work." The father replied still shocked by his own plan. "It was all thanks to Grandma that everything fit into place though. You see Mommy didn't want to go to Grandma's house for Christmas so Grandma had to force her to come." The spiky haired man said pointing to a picture of a woman with black hair tied neatly in a bun dragging a younger woman with raven hair by the back of the collar.

"Mom finally decided to give in and go peacefully. Grandma had talked her into staying for a week with them at the house and I still have no idea how she did it." The father said with a smile making its way onto his structured face.

The onyx eyed little girl peered up at her father with a smug expression. "I know how Grandma did it, she told me."

The man turned his onyx eyes to the girl with a curious and baffled expression. "You do?"

"Yup!" The girl cheered with a happy nod.

"How?" He asked curiously as he let the arm holding up the album drop gently to his leg.

The child shook her head. "Nnnmmm Grandma told me I can't tell you."

The jet black, spiky haired man squinted and sighed. "Alright, moving on." He then lifted the album back up in view and turned to the next page. This page lay next to the one with the photograph that started this conversation. His eyes briefly glanced at that snowy picture and softened before he continued with his story…

_It was Christmas Eve which normally brought about so many happy emotions for people around the world. The wonderful essence of snow dusted the ground as far as the eye could see and a snowsaiyan sat proudly in front of the small yellow house courtesy of Goten and Trunks. There was also a snowperson of kid buu lying shattered on the ground with a big snowball covering his head. _

_A raven haired girl walked through the snow and stared up at the stars the same as she had done for the past several months. She clutched onto the sides of her arms and pulled her overcoat tighter and re-fastened the blue scarf around her next. _

_"Oh Gohan, when will you return home to me?" She sighed aloud and sat upon a clear rock which Goten had melted the snow off of just for her during her stay here. _

_Her heart began to ache again as it had so often over the past six months. A few tears lined her light blue orbs and gently rolled down her cream colored cheeks. She sat there on the small, smooth rock gazing up at the sky with tears making their way down her face every now and then. She was there for about an hour or so before rising and returning once again to the house and up to her makeshift bedroom, his room. _

_She entered the room which Goten had so graciously left to give her privacy and made her way over to the soft bed. She sat upon the feathery dark blue comforter and took off her boots, coat and scarf. Videl turned and laid down upon the bed resting a hand behind her head which laid on the soft, fluffy pillow. She stared at the ceiling thinking for quite some time wondering about tomorrow and if she would again feel the familiar ache in her heart and more tears would flow down her cheeks. _

_Tomorrow was Christmas, it was supposed to be one of the happiest days of the year spent with family and loved ones, but all she could think about was Christmas without him and how lonely she would be. Sure Chichi had been more than gracious to let her stay here, forceful in fact… not that she minded, but still, to be in this house without him was almost too hard to take. She breathed in deeply and smelled his unique scent which was on his pillow and yet more tears formed in her lonely eyes. _

_"Gohan I miss you so much. Please just come home to me." Videl said to thin air before changing and falling asleep. _

_Morning came sooner than she would've liked and she rose to Goten's cheers of Christmas. Presents were opened and laughter filled the room. Hearts were joyous, except for one whose lonely heart ached for the one she loved so much who was still somewhere in the stars. After presents and food Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks came over and they all decided to go to the lake where ice covered the top of it in a thick layer. Goku and Vegeta had been sent to put lights around it earlier in the day, orders of Bulma and Chichi, so they would be able to see as they made their way there tonight. _

_Videl was in the kitchen getting a cup of tea when Chichi entered and put a loving hand on her shoulder. _

_"How are you holding up dear?" The black haired woman asked with soft eyes. _

_The raven haired girl turned to meet Chichi's eyes. "I've been better." _

_"He'll be home soon, don't worry." Chichi said sympathetically. **'You'll see him tonight in fact.'** She thought wishing she could tell the girl to give her some life back in her eyes. _

_"Thanks, I know." Videl replied and then noticed Goten walk in with a pair of ice skates. _

_"We're ready to go to the lake now… are you coming?" He asked with excited eyes and a bright smile. _

_"I wouldn't miss it." Videl said in regards to the younger brother of the one she loved with a small smile of her own. _

_Videl rose and made her way to the front room where she put on her boots, black overcoat and red scarf before following out the door with everyone else. Goku used instant transmission to get everyone there quicker and soon Trunks and Goten were gliding around the frozen lake happily while trying to out-do each other in tricks. _

_They had been there nearly an hour when Goku turned to Chichi and informed her that Gohan was ready to surprise Videl. Chichi smiled widely and told the boys to take a break for a while. _

_Videl stood in front of the lake thinking back to all the happy times she and Gohan had spent there over their time together and her heart reminded her of how much he missed him during this time. _

_As she stood there absorbed in her thinking she failed to notice Goku disappear from the area. Goku quickly went back to the house where Gohan was finished getting ready. Gohan was clad in black slacks and belt with a cobalt blue shirt the top buttoned unfastened. He eyed the ring in his hand before placing it in the box and stuffing it into his pocket. _

_Goku appeared and greeted his oldest boy warmly and with a proud, knowing smile. "Are you ready son?" _

_"Yeah dad, I am." Gohan responded sounding more sure than ever in his life, though one could detect a hint of nervousness. _

_"How about you Champ?" Goku asked while glancing at Hercule who was actually dressed up in a pair of slacks and dress shirt for a change. _

_"It's about time I saw my daughter again." He answered with a smile of his own and walked over to Gohan and Goku where Goku proceeded to put a finger to his forehead and they disappeared once more. _

_Gohan peered out from around the large tree they were all behind and took in Videl in person with his eyes for the first time in six months. His heart pounded furiously and he swallowed and exhaled before smiling. He hoped she wouldn't hurt him too much for not telling him he was coming home for Christmas. He drew in a breath and let it out one more time before phasing over to the girl._

_Videl eyes were still fixed onto the frozen lake when suddenly something grabbed onto her hand. Thinking it was Goten she casually looked down and saw the one person she least expected to see. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock as none other than Gohan peered up at her from one knee on the ground. _

_"Videl, being gone this long made me realize how I never want to be apart from you again. I know I could never find anyone else who I could love more than I do you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met." He paused and took hold of her hand with his left and reached into his pocket with his right hand gently opening the small velvet box within before lifting it in his palm up to her. He gazed at her with loving and hopeful eyes as he said his next sentence. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_It was in that moment that a flash went through the air capturing the moment of surprise on Videl's face and the love on Gohan's. Of course about fifteen others followed shortly after. _

_Videl lunged at Gohan wrapping him in a tight embrace. Gohan was caught off balance and fell backward instinctively dropping the ring and wrapping his arms around Videl as they landed in the white powder beneath them. Before he had a chance to respond or move Videl's lips were firmly planted against his own and he immediately closed his eyes and returned the kiss, gently tightening his hold on her while doing so. The two stayed locked in their own world for a few moments and enjoyed the touch of the other that had been missing for so long._

_Cheers echoed throughout the area which brought Videl and Gohan to a seated position in the snow. _

_"I guess that's a yes." Gohan said while chuckling and picking up the ring he dropped earlier. _

_Videl blushed as she remembered that everyone else was still there watching them and realized they just had a mini make out session in front of them. She quickly nodded her head and ushered a 'yes' in response. Gohan pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger happily. _

_Videl smiled and kissed her now fiancée again before looking at the ring. "Oh Gohan it's beautiful." She said as she took in the beauty of the ring on her finger. The ring was simple in design but elegant just the same. A thin, white gold band wrapped around a blue sapphire gem perfectly and was the perfect size for her slender finger. From the left side of the ring the band holding the gem curved up and around to the upper right side of the gem and from the right side, just the opposite so the ring curved down and around the left side of the gem. It was elegant and perfect. _

_Gohan reached a hand up and gently cupped her face as he gazed into her bluish, lavender orbs. "I love you Videl." _

_Videl drew her fiancée in once more for a tight embrace still in awe of everything that had happened within the past few minutes. "I love you too Gohan." She whispered into his ear as hot tears of joy streamed down her face. _

"So that's how it happened." The mad said to his daughter as he pointed to the photograph of his proposal to Videl with a fond smile.

A woman with flowing raven locks and light blue orbs, clad in a simple pair of dark jeans and blue sweater, stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies in hand and walked over to the two in the chair.

"Aren't you forgetting something Gohan?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Uh, I don't think so?" The spiky haired man replied somewhat unsurely.

Videl walked over to the couch next to her husband and daughter. "Come here Pan and bring the album with you. I'll show you something Daddy doesn't remember." The raven haired woman stated with a smile and an inviting wave to her daughter.

Pan reluctantly crawled out of her father's lap and crossed the small distance to her mother's instead, her eyes shining with curiosity and excitement at the hope of there being more to the story.

Videl's long slender fingers lifted her daughter into her lap and then wrapped around the small pages of the album. She turned the pages all the way to the very back and pulled out a picture hidden in the small pocket there.

Pan's eyes shot up to her father and then back down to the picture several times before a smile rose on her face and sweet laughter echoed though the air. Out of curiosity Gohan lifted himself out of the comfortable chair which he had been seated in for the last few hours and gently sat down beside his wife wrapping an arm around her frame gently.

His eyes then looked to the photo in his daughters hands and widened. This photo was also at the lake but quite different than the one he was so fond of. In this photo Videl, clad in the same attire and ring shining in the picture, had her hands in a tight fist and stood in what could clearly be said as an aggravated way over Gohan, who lay sprawled out face down in the snow. Trunks and Goten were grinning widely in the background and Bulma looked as though she was trying not to laugh but not succeeding in doing so. Vegeta stood with a classic smirk plastered on his face and Goku was pointing a finger at Gohan and clutching his stomach, a laugh clearly bellowing from his mouth.

A sweat drop ran down the back of Gohan's head. "I thought I got rid of all of those."

"I told you that you shouldn't have kept your coming home a secret." Videl replied back happily and a familiar gleam in her light blue orbs.

This family, so happy and content stayed looking at the albums in the picture for a while longer, the yellow tinted light of the room spilling out into the darkness of the night. The yet again snow dusted meadow joined the rolling planes that they played in during the summer. Those memory filled plains covered in the white signs of winter lead to the foothills, and those to the snow capped mountain peaks of the 439 range which the full moon illuminated vibrantly in this clear night sky. The stars overhead glistened and shimmered brightly for all to see and for one certain family, a reminder of a long journey and a very merry Christmas.

* * *

Author's Note:

_I hope you were all able to enjoy this short story that I came up with for this Christmas season. I would greatly appreciate it if you would **review** and let me know what you think of this story. I came up with this idea rather quickly, but am quite fond of the way it turned out. I really had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much. _

_-Samurai Girl _

**Merry Christmas or other celebrated holidays!**


End file.
